


Six-Thirty

by nerdqueenenterprise



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: But mostly fluff, M/M, fluff with some light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdqueenenterprise/pseuds/nerdqueenenterprise
Summary: Paul is a morning person. Overworked Paul? Not so much.





	Six-Thirty

The alarm beeps at six thirty, dragging Hugh out of a lovely warm fuzzy sleep. He manages to slap the alarm clock into snoozing and nuzzle his face into the perfect mound of the pillow that smells like it’s more Paul’s than his. Lovely indeed.

The alarm beeps again, it’s six thirty-five and Hugh must’ve fallen asleep again, Paul’s arms still warm around him, his breath puffing against Hugh’s neck, his fingers holding on loosely to one of Hugh’s hands.

It’s so nice.

Hugh moves a little to extract himself, lifting Paul’s hand to press a short kiss to the knuckles. Paul makes a little sound into Hugh’s back, part complaint and part something that might be Hugh’s name. In an ideal world, Hugh would go to the bathroom, come back and snuggle under the covers with Paul, cuddling back into his sleeping boyfriend and get a few more hours himself.

But they are “trying to win a war here”, as Lorca is so fond of saying, and even if it weren’t that, Hugh would still have his shift at the medbay and Paul would still have his shift in engineering, and unfortunately they both like their jobs.

Hugh slips out of bed and tucks the blanket in around Paul, allowing him a few more minutes of sleep. Paul makes a tiny sound and frowns, burrowing his face into the spot of warmth Hugh left, his pale skin a lovely contrast to their bedsheets and Hugh can’t help but press a gentle kiss to his love’s brow. Paul doesn’t react, already back in deep sleep, so Hugh goes to slip into his workout clothes to get his morning run.

 

Half an hour later he’s back and Paul is still asleep, now hugging Hugh’s pillow. He desperately needs every last minute of sleep he can get, and Hugh is very tempted to give him another half hour, just to lessen the probability of Paul getting another headache from lack of sleep tonight. The past couple of weeks have been hard on him, and as much as Paul might claim he’s totally fine with five hours of sleep per night, Hugh knows better.

Hugh also knows Paul would make him sleep on the couch if he wakes him much later than seven, so he toes off his shoes and makes his way over to his boyfriend.

The first kiss to Paul’s temple is completely without effect, and so are the next three, even though Hugh starts to gently shake his shoulders as well.

    “Paul, mi amor, despierta, come on.”

Paul groans and smushes his face into the pillow some more.

    “Cariño, wake up, por favor,” Hugh says, accompanying the sweet words with feathery kisses along the shell of Paul’s ear.

Paul growls and tries to shove him. “Fuck off.”

    “That’s not a particularly nice way to say buenos días, now, is it?”

    “Five more minutes.”

Hugh chuckles. “Don’t make me do this, love.”

Paul doesn’t reply, instead doing a very poor impression of someone sleeping.

Hugh begins humming softly, keeping it quiet so Paul still has an option of opting out early. But, as predicted, his boyfriend keeps pretending to be asleep (which is adorable, really, because his nose is already scrunched up in the way it only does when Hugh hums), and Hugh has to up the ante.

Which he does.

Paul knocks the blanket away within less than a minute of Hugh humming properly, annoyance stark on his face.

    “Will you knock that off!” he exclaims.

Hugh can’t help but laugh at the almost-outrage.

    “My sweetheart. My love. Are you really that easy? Every time, Paul.”

Paul lets himself fall back onto the bed.

    “I’m tired,” he admits into the pillow, eyes already falling shut.

    “I know,” Hugh whispers, cupping Paul’s face. “But - come on. Two more days and it’s weekend, and you can sleep in for as long as you like.”

Paul pushes himself up and runs a hand through his hair, messing it up even more. Adorable.

    “Not if Lorca keeps pushing me,” he admits. His eyes are red-rimmed with tiredness. Hugh wishes he’d never heard the name Gabriel Lorca.

    “Mi alma, if there’s no other way, I’ll put you on sick leave for the weekend. You’re not going to work any better by exhausting yourself. Now, come on. Let’s get ready for this shift. You want to join me in the shower?”

And as expected, that puts a tiny smile on Paul’s face and he crawls out of bed relatively willingly.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come say hi over at [ @shroom-boi ](http://www.shroom-boi.tumblr.com)
> 
> and please leave a comment if you liked it <3


End file.
